


Out of Options

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies rule out activities they already did as first dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"No ice cream."

"No drinks in Ten Forward."

"No gym."

"No hair and spa."

The two women looked at each other and sighed. "No mess," they said together.

"So what does that leave, oh morale officer, as a place to have this hypothetical first date, given that we are both already very naked in my bed?" Beverly asked with a giggle in her voice.

Deanna laughed softly. "Perhaps first dates are overrated?"

Beverly claimed her lips and shifted their position in the bed with urging hands, agreeing completely. Why waste time in public when she could be doing this instead?


End file.
